Some temporary structures such as advertising posters and tents can be taken apart and reassembled. Their frames are usually made of rods and joints. Advertising posters or tent tarpaulins are attached to the frame by gripping or other ways. Such structures occupy a reduced space after being disassembled. However, the rods require a certain length, and thus the space reduction in these structures after being disassembled is not significant.
Chinese patent No. CN1027657C discloses a backbone type tent frame which consists of several plastic or metal tubes. These tubes are connected with a wire, forming an arc, triangle, or other polygonal shape. When the wire is loosened the tubes can be folded up. Using such rods, the frame to support a tent can be formed. The frame or tent of such a design can further reduce the volume. However, its use is still complicated by multiple steps in operation. Particularly, when the rods are relatively long, they are easily disorganized after being folded up, causing inconvenience for reassembling.